


Seventeen Days of April

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol and Rindy celebrate Therese’s birthday.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 41





	Seventeen Days of April

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously this idea piece ties around Rooney Mara’s birthday. And the anniversary of Carol x Therese, of course!

Rindy sat on Therese’s lap at the dining room table with a birthday card that was hand drawn in scribbled crayon with a picture of three stick figures wearing triangle dresses with talking bubbles over their heads. In her messy font, the card said, _HaPpy Birhday_ with the letter t missing. 

“Did you make this card for me?” Therese asked, peering over Rindy’s shoulder. 

“Uh huh,” Rindy answered, tapping her index finger at the three stick figures. “That’s you, me, and Mommy. You’re in the middle!”

“It looks like I’m the biggest one, silly goose,” Therese smiled.

“That’s because today’s your special day!”

Therese gave her a side kiss on the head. She then peered up to find Carol bringing over a giant styrofoam poster board filled with black-&-white Polaroid photos of their small family with the young woman’s name spelled above in wooden cutout letters in a curly font. 

“This is for you, my dear. Happy Birthday,” Carol spoke warmly, presenting the handmade project she had put together with bright construction paper, scissors, and a hot glue gun.

“Aw, I love it,” Therese gushed. Rindy wiggled on top of her as Carol approached them and leaned downwards for a kiss. Therese smiled into their mouths and gazed back admiringly as Carol pulled apart, humming along the birthday tune.


End file.
